


Mother's Day

by thegreatwordologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of grief too, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Mother's Day, Mother's Day activities, Mute Frisk, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best Mother's Day is one spent with family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

The first hint that something was different about the day hit Toriel when she walked into the kitchen to find Frisk at the counter, whisking a bowl of mix. Beside them, Papyrus stood at a cutting board, slicing strawberries and placing them into a bowl with no apparent concern for the way the red juice of the berries stained his phalanges. Surprised by the presence of the skeleton, Toriel looked at Frisk bemusedly for a moment before moving to the counter herself.

"My child," she murmured, her voice kind. "If you woke hungry, you should have awakened me. I would be happy to make you some breakfast." Before she could finish the last word, however, Frisk had turned to her, pointing one stern finger to the table as Toriel blinked in surprise. "My child?" she ventured cautiously.

There was a flurry of hands, and beside Frisk, Papyrus chortled. "INDEED, SMALL HUMAN! IT WOULD BE VERY WRONG TO ASK MISS TORIEL TO COOK TODAY!" As Toriel watched the two, mystified, Frisk offered the goat-woman a gentle smile.

* _For Mother's Day, we're making you breakfast._ With the simple statement out of the way, Frisk turned back to the bowl as Toriel stared at her back.

"Mother's Day," Toriel mused softly, something catching in her chest. She looked away abruptly, willing her eyes to stop filling with tears. "My child, you are ever a surprise," she murmured, when she could trust her voice not to break from the emotion filling her. 

"FRISK SAYS THAT TODAY IS A DAY FOR YOU TO REST, MISS TORIEL," Papyrus chimed in, his voice brightly cheerful as he scooped another handful of strawberry slices into the bowl before moving to rinse the cutting board and knife under water. "MY BROTHER IS VERY SKILLED AT RESTING. HE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM, IF YOU'D LIKE SOME POINTERS." As he suggested it, he moved to grab a small cream carton from the refrigerator and another mixing bowl.

"Surely you two would like some help?" Toriel suggested softly, only to be faced with Frisk's determination firsthand again.

* _Go, mom! Breakfast will be ready soon, and then we can have lots of fun today!_

Toriel nodded, making her way back out of the kitchen before stopping at the door, one hand lifted to her chest as she tried to calm the pain that threatened. "My child...," she whispered softly, her eyes closed. As dearly as she loved Frisk, her thoughts ran to another child... one she remembered every day.

"mom-entous day, huh?" Sans' voice cut through her thoughts, and Toriel's eyes shot open again as she stared down at the skeleton in surprise. He grinned cheekily. "would've told you the plans sooner, but frisk said mum's the word."

The tears still lingering in her eyes spilled over her cheeks, but Toriel found herself laughing as she reached up to wipe the dampness away.

"I hope they were not too much of a bother?" she asked, and Sans shook his head, grinning.

"nah," he assured her comfortably, reaching to take her hand in his. With a gentle tug, he guided her toward the couch, and she sank down gracefully. "tibia honest, paps was pretty excited about it the minute frisk explained it to us." He slouched down beside her, his eyes drifting closed as he chuckled. "didn't stop talking about it all week."

Toriel's eyes softened as she looked at the picture of Frisk and all their friends positioned on the mantle. "I never thought I would be this happy again," she admitted softly. "We're very lucky they fell into the Underground, aren't we?"

"yeah, i guess we are," Sans nodded, his hand finding hers again and squeezing lightly. Sitting here, with the sounds of Frisk and Papyrus cooking away in the kitchen and her dear friend beside her, Toriel felt her soul swell with happiness. "frisk's a good kid." He hesitated, then squeezed her hand again. "i know it doesn't really change the past, but maybe you can... let yourself be happy again now, for their sake?"

"Perhaps I can," she nodded softly. "I want to make their childhood the happiest it can be. And... I want to see them grow up to be a wonderful person." Perhaps the wish was terribly cliche and cheesy, but it didn't make her feelings any less honest.

Before Sans could answer, Papyrus called out from the kitchen. "BROTHER! MISS TORIEL! IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE SANS' WAITER, AND FRISK SHALL BE MISS TORIEL'S! SIT DOWN, PLEASE!"

Sans laughed, getting to his feet and looking at Toriel. "as long as you really love that kid, tori... i think they're gonna turn out just fine. so let yourself enjoy today, huh?"

Toriel rose slowly, reaching out to rest one large hand atop Sans' skull. "Since Papyrus has been so excited about today, I hope the two of you will join us?"

Sans laughed, stepping out from under her hand and nodding. "of course we will. you don't even have to say a-mother word."

Toriel chuckled softly as they made their way into the breakfast nook, and as she saw Frisk again, she felt the swell of happiness and grief in her soul once more. But as she reached out to hug Frisk, the love and happiness overpowered the grief. It remained, but faded into the background as she finally allowed herself to enjoy the day. "Thank you, my child."

* _Only the best for you, Mom!_ Frisk noted, disappearing into the kitchen. Papyrus followed suit as Sans sat down opposite Toriel, and a few moments later, the two returned, each of them carrying plates of pancakes covered in strawberry and cream, and dusted with sugar. Frisk sat their first plate down in front of Toriel as Papyrus sat his down in front of Sans, and then they moved to sit down across from each other with their own plates.

"Perhaps we can spend every Mother's Day together," Toriel ventured after a moment, looking around the table happily.

* _Yeah!_ Frisk signed enthusiastically. * _Spending it with family is the best!_ They bounced in their chair a bit, and their excitement drew equal amounts from Papyrus.

"YES, SMALL HUMAN! FAMILY IS VERY IMPORTANT ON DAYS LIKE THIS. BROTHER, WE MUST ALWAYS SPEND MOTHER'S DAY WITH FRISK AND MISS TORIEL!" Papyrus informed Sans, his eyes literal stars as he bounced along with Frisk.

Sans just laughed. "of course we will, bro. we can't let mom-ents like these slip away, right?"

The room was filled with Toriel's laughter and Papyrus' groan, and both sounds were music to Frisk's ears. Satisfied their plan had worked, Frisk settled back into their seat, and took their first bite of the pancakes, considering their words to Toriel once more.

Spending it with family was definitely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> [theadorableoccult](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theadorableoccult) and I were talking about Mother's Day and it occurred to us how appropriate it would be for Toriel to have a Mother's Day, so we decided to write some. This is my contribution. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. It exists outside of my ColorTales universe, and it was nice to just delve into some sweetness and fluff without worrying about major backstory events.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please feel free to give me a shout here or at my [tumblr](http://thegreatwordologist.tumblr.com). I'd love for you to say hi!


End file.
